


Un jour...

by Hope05



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: Français | French, Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu le manga pour pouvoir comprendre, Manga Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope05/pseuds/Hope05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de Miketsukami pendant qu'il cherchait la réincarnation de Ririchiyo dans la seconde partie du manga.</p><p>Il s'agit de la traduction en français de "One day...".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jour...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour. Je viens juste de terminer de lire le chapitre 33 du manga et je me suis demandée à quoi Miketsukami pouvait penser alors qu'il cherchait la réincarnation de Ririchiyo, dont il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenirs. Alors j'ai imaginé ça.
> 
> Ce n'est pas très long, mais j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez le lire !
> 
> Et au fait : Inu x Boku SS ne m'appartient pas. C'est un manga de Cocoa Fujiwara.

Le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma vie d'avant est cette image : je te vois penchée sur moi, en larmes alors que tu cries mon nom. Encore et encore.

Tes cheveux, à peine plus courts qu'aujourd'hui, tombaient devant tes yeux. Tout ton corps était couvert de mon sang et ton visage, pâle et épuisé, était la seule chose réellement importante. Oui, déjà à l'époque, tu étais la seule et unique chose au monde qui comptait pour moi. La seule personne au monde qui méritait d'être aimée.

Pourtant, quand je m'éveille de l'un de ces rêves, tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es plus là. Ni dans mes pensées, ni dans ma vie. Et je n'arrive plus à t'imaginer. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles. Je ne sais même plus à quoi tu ressemblait à ce moment-là. Mais ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que je t'aime. Quand je te verrai, je sais que je te reconnaîtrai immédiatement. Il n'y aura pas de coup de foudre, je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je t'aime déjà tellement, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, même si tu ne pourras jamais aimer le moi d'aujourd'hui, je ferai tout mon possible pour te trouver, et pour te protéger. Pas à cause de ce que j'ai pu entendre. Pas à cause de ce que j'ai pu lire. Mais parce que je n'ai jamais rien pu ressentir pour personne. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je n'ai jamais détesté personne. Pourtant quand je me réveille, certaines nuits, mon cœur bat comme il n'a jamais battu auparavant.

C'est pour cette raison que je continuerai de te chercher. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Un jour, je te trouverai enfin, et je viendrai à toi. Un jour je te rencontrerai, et je sais que je t'aimerai dès le premier regard. Je t'aimerai comme je le fais dans mes rêves. Et je pourrai enfin revivre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.
> 
> J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
